custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Legacy Chronicles
The Legacy Chronicles is a fan-made BIONICLE saga, created by Ihu. Timeline Irania Nui Prehistory Read full article: Karael's Blog 105,000 years ago, the Great Beings created a species known as the Matoran. To test their new creations, the Great Beings made several islands on Spherus Magna purely for that purpose. Irania Nui was one such island. Then, 101,000 years ago, the Core War erupted, and the Great Beings protected their test-lands in large spheres of energy. When the planet shattered, Irania Nui fell to the new world of Aqua Magna, and the shield sphere dissipated. After this, some Matoran discovered a chamber in the depths of the district of Onu Iarn. It was filled with various tricks and traps, designed to kill or maim anyone who got too close. This it did, until the Toa Iarn entered. Led by Toa Lome, they managed to get past all the traps, and made their way to a pedestal in the final chamber. Several items sat on the pedestal - an orb which allowed immediate communication with a Great Being, a lump of glowing purple crystal, a gold and black knife, and a key. They took these objects back to the center of the city, where they studied them. The blue orb would allow them to communicate with a Great Being, of the knife and the crystal they were unsure, but the key was greatest of all. As it neared a certain section of Po Iarn, it would glow brighter and brighter, as if revealing the location of something. This attracted the attention of one being - the Element Lord of Shadow. With an army of Skrall - beings who had fallen from Spherus Magna with Irania Nui - he set out to capture the key. The Toa Iarn battled him in Po Iarn for many days, until Lome decided that something had to be done. Using the orb, he pleaded with a Great Being called Angonce to stop the battle, and so he did. Angonce threw the Element Lord of Shadow into the Zone of Darkness, and infused the Skrall with the canyons. He then wiped the memories of everyone in Irania Nui, and replaced the objects (save the orb, which disappeared), and sealed Onu Iarn. Then Angonce left, and Irania Nui continued as it had before. Land of the Dark Hunters Read full article: Land of the Dark Hunters The Pit The Order of Mata Nui sent a Toa of Ice and Shadow named Ihu, and a large, saphirre-armoured being called Frydax, down to the Pit to track down a villainous Makuta known as Pyrez. They travelled there in a Toa Terrain Crawler, which was attacked by Zyglak along the way. When they reached the Pit, Ihu was mutated by the waters. He grew protosteel wings, and his Kanohi Hau transformed in a breathing apparatus that had the powers of a Kanohi Tryna, the Mask of Reanimation. He used his new mask to reanimate a dead Toa, but something went wrong, and the Toa actually came back to life properly and escaped the Pit. His name was Vectivax. Frydax was unaffected by the mutagens, as his species was semi-aquatic. Once he had found Pyrez, Ihu and Frydax battled the Makuta. Pyrez summoned a horde of Rahi to attack them, and Ihu commanded an army of zombie craetures to counteract it. Then a being named Karzahni interviened and attacked Frydax. When he had to hold Karzahni off, that left Ihu to battle Pyrez. After a long and furious battle, Pyrez was forced to retreat, and Frydax became trapped in the Pit. Ihu had no choice but to follow Pyrez, leaving his ally to find his own way out of the nightmarish realm. Ihu followed Pyrez through a giant hole into Karda Nui, where the two continued their battle, high above the ground on a stalectite. This was difficult for Ihu, as though he could survive on land now, he was still going through the constant sensation of dying, over and over again. Yet he still managed to defeat Pyrez, whom he managed to send falling down to the depths of Karda Nui, with his gravity increased. Pyrez used his own gravity powers to escape from Ihu's grip, and managed to teleport out of Karda Nui just before he hit the swamp. Frydax, still in the Pit, swam for days, trying to find a way out of the sea of shadows. After just over a week, he made it back to Daxia, where he was greeted by Helryx and a group of his friends. Destiny War Read full article: Ambush on Jydivia At the start of the Destiny War, the Order of Mata Nui sent two operatives - Frydax and Liizuhk - to go to Jydivia to ask for the aid of the Jyraian army. On Jydivia, Frydax and Liizuhk were attacked by Makuta Pyrez, who arrived on the island to bring Jydivia to the Brotherhood's side. Liizuhk was captured, and Frydax was knocked unconscious. When he awoke, he was taken prisoner by a Jyraxian soldier, who claimed that he would be given a reward for 'bringing him in'. Frydax escaped, and activated a mysterious orb which allowed him to speak with a Great Being called Angonce. Angonce took Frydax to a mysterious tower, and told him that he would have to stop a great evil on Jydivia, something worse than Teridax and the Brotherhood of Makuta. He gave Frydax a strange device which he would need, and sent him back to the Matoran Universe. Back on Jydivia, Frydax managed to stop "Volatile" from killing Liizuhk, who had already lost his Kanohi and an arm. As he helped his friend to his feet, "Volatile" used her new-found telekinesis to throw a gigantic tree at them. Frydax managed to pull himself out of the wreckage, but Liizuhk then revealed that he was dying. Frydax was forced to leave him and follow "Volatile", whom he found interrogating Pyrez in a large mooden hut. She had already killed a Matoran of Plant Life, whos body was lying on the ground. Just as the Toa was about to kill Pyrez, Frydax burst in, telling her that she would answer for the lives she had taken. She refused, and attacked Fydax. Losing his Staff of Memories, Frydax grabbed the deceased Matoran's weapon, and blocked "Volatile's" blade. It clashed with the device Angonce gave him, and the weapon became a mighty sword. Stunned, the Toa fell back, and Frydax plunged the device into her chest. "Volatile" exploded in a ball of energy, revealing her true indentity to be Vradok, who had possessed her, hours before. When his vision cleared, Frydax looked down on "Volatile's" armour. He also noticed tha the sword and device had both disappeared. Irania Nui Matoran Legends Read full article: Matoran Legends Sword of the Great Spirit Read full article: Sword of the Great Spirit Clash of the Titans Read full article: Clash of the Titans Karael's Blog Read full article: Karael's Blog City in Turmoil Read full article: Irania Nui - City in Turmoil Rise of Vradok Read full article: Disciple of Evil Read full article: Kreix's Task Read full article: Vradok Returns! False Ignika Read full article: Gartheon's Prize Eye of Eternity Meanwhile, the Water Council summoned Ihu to their base on New Krano Nui, where he was met be Covoc, Psyra, Karahn, and Amaya, who had been transformed into a Toa. Due to the Great Cataclysm, Amaya was unaware of her past relationship with Ihu, long before he had died the first time. Psyra, the Water Council’s new leader, told Ihu that he, Amaya and Karahn where needed for a mission on Bara Magna. Strange energy spikes had been appearing all over the planet, and they resembled the outbursts of power found when a legendary Kanohi was in use. The team was teleported down to the world’s surface, right in the middle of a Glatorian practice match between Paratus and Ribula. The Return Trivia Category:Ihu Category:Ihu's Stories Category:Series Category:Movies Category:The Legacy Chronicles